


Your Eyes Are My Favourite Colour Of All

by messandahalf



Series: Modern Day Romance [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Protective Merlin, Self-Indulgent, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), flustered Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messandahalf/pseuds/messandahalf
Summary: After a disastrous dinner with his father, Arthur lets slip something he doesn’t mean to when he talks with Merlin after. He decides to take a leap of faith, no matter how terrifying it may be.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Modern Day Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722964
Comments: 9
Kudos: 268





	Your Eyes Are My Favourite Colour Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I’m not sure that I’m 100% happy with this, but here it is anyway. Enjoy?? I guess??

It was raining quite steadily, with no obvious indications of stopping any time soon. Arthur bitterly had to give kudos to the weather for matching his mood perfectly. He had just had a rather unbearable early dinner _(or was it a late lunch?)_ with his father. Merlin had refused to stop pestering him until he had given in and agreed to see his father again. Turns out, he should’ve just stuck with his boyfriend’s incessant nagging. It had been, to put it mildly, an absolute disaster. Arthur had seen it coming, he had known ahead of time what his father wanted to say to him. Still, it didn’t dull the sting of his words.

His phone buzzing in his pocket pulls his attention back to the present. Futilely, he wipes a hand down his face to rid his eyes of rainwater. He slides down the bench a bit, reaching into his pocket and tugging out his phone. There’s a text from Merlin waiting for him. He shoves his phone back into his pocket without even reading it. He knows that Merlin is worried. He was, after all, supposed to be home about an hour ago. At least. He just didn’t feel up to seeing anyone right now. Not even Merlin.

_“This deviant lifestyle of yours isn’t right, Arthur. Let me help you, Son. I can get you away from that man.”_ His father’s words ring in his head, and he grits his teeth. He hated the way Uther had spoken about Merlin. How his voice had dripped with disgust and contempt. Like he didn’t even view Merlin as a human being.

_“This path you’re on will lead to your downfall. I’m just trying to look out for you.”_ Now, Arthur’s hands are clenching into fists. He doesn’t know how he had stopped himself from yelling at his father in the middle of the restaurant. Small miracles, and all that, he supposes. He can still clearly see the look on his father’s face when he had told him no. That he loved Merlin with his whole heart, that he planned to marry him.

_“If you marry that abomination then you will no longer be a son of mine.”_ The absolute rage and sincerity in the man’s eyes had almost made Arthur quail. Almost. In the heat of the moment, he had instead risen to his feet.

_“If that is how you feel, then consider this goodbye. Do not contact me again.”_ Arthur’s breath catches as he realizes that those might very well be the last words he will ever speak to his father. His chest constricts, but he can’t really put his finger on why. Is it regret? Fear? Anger? Sadness, even?

He is once again distracted from his spiraling thoughts by his phone buzzing in his pocket. Once again, he pulls it out, and once again, it’s a text from Merlin. He decides to unlock his phone and read it this time.

 _**From: Merlin, 6:37 PM  
** _ _Hey, just wanted to check in and see if you’re okay. I haven’t heard from you._

 **_From: Merlin, 6:41 PM  
_ ** _Seriously, Arthur, where are you? There’s worse weather coming in._

Arthur heaves a sigh. He knows that he needs to get home, but he really can't say that he wants to. Merlin will fuss over him, which usually would put a smile on his face, but right now, might just start another argument. He stows his phone away again, texts now left on read. A shiver runs through his body, and he grudgingly has to accept the fact that he needs to get out of the rain. And soon. He hadn't dressed for rain. Not really. He had dressed to run to the station, and then from the station to the restaurant of his father's choosing. He hadn't really expected to leave early and end up walking numerous blocks in the opposite direction, toward a little park, and sitting down heavily on an isolated bench. He was now thoroughly drenched to the bone. And cold. Very, very cold.

Running a wet hand through his soaked hair, trying to get it to stop being plastered to his equally wet face, he rises to his feet, and starts in the direction of home. He'd go to the station, try to catch a bus as close to home as possible, but no driver in their right mind would let him on board in his current condition. Their shared flat was a fair walk from where he was (he assumed, truth be told he didn't even really _know_ where he was), and it would be a wild understatement to say that he was merely not looking forward to the trek home. Or the worried ranting from his boyfriend once he _did_ get home.

Just as he reaches the outer edges of the park, his phone starts vibrating insistently. A phone call. Arthur struggles to get his phone out from his pocket, what with the way his jeans are currently soaked and sticking uncomfortably to his legs. By the time he succeeds, the call has almost rung out, leaving Merlin with his voicemail. He barely manages to answer in time.

"Hello?" He says, pretending like he doesn't already know who is on the other end of the call.

_"Arthur, what the hell?"_ Merlin says loudly, enough so that Arthur pulls his phone away from his ear a bit as he winces.

"Look, Merlin, I'm sorry." He starts. He doesn't get to say any more, as Merlin's still mildly shrill voice comes through the tinny speaker again.

_"You're sorry. Well, perfect, that's all I needed. Everything is peachy now."_ Merlin definitely sounds angry, and Arthur feels a flare of guilt. He should have contacted him sooner. _"Where are you? It's pouring, and I know for a fact that you didn't dress properly. I'm coming to get you."_

Arthur bites his lip, unsure how to tell Merlin that he actually isn't one hundred percent sure where he is. He glances around, hoping to spot some signage, anything to tell him where he is. Nothing. He hears a frustrated huff over the line, and decides just telling Merlin the truth was far better than trying to lie right now. "Actually, I'm not really sure?"

Silence. _"You're not really sure?"_ Merlin's voice sounds decidedly unimpressed.

"My father was being... I left, and instead of heading home, I went for a walk, you know, to clear my head, and I happened upon a little park, and sat down, and... I've never actually been in this part of the city a lot." Arthur says in a rush. His cheeks flush red a bit, and he's thankful that he is alone. He really doesn't want a bunch of strangers around witnessing this utter failure.

Another loaded silence. _"I know the restaurant you're father told you to meet at. I'm a little familiar with the area. I'm assuming that you took a right after leaving, away from the bus station?"_ Merlin asks. Arthur nods first, before remembering that Merlin can't actually see him.

"Yes." He replies meekly.

_"Okay. Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. And for God sake, try to find at least some cover okay? The last thing I need is you catching a cold."_ Merlin snaps. Arthur looks down at his soaked clothing, but refrains from telling Merlin that, that ship has already sailed. Finding cover at this point was moot. Before he can offer any kind of reply, the call ends, leaving Arthur listening dully to a monotonous dial tone.

With another sigh, he pockets his phone, and glances around for a place to sit and wait. There's a bench not too far away, that just so happens to have a large tree beside it, providing shade in the sunshine, and mild and questionable cover during a rain storm. He heads that way, sitting down dejectedly, and resigning himself to wait for his irate boyfriend to show up and rescue him. Gwaine was going to have a field day with this one if he ever found out.

Time seems to slow down, and speed up all at the same time. Arthur has no idea how long it has been since he spoke to Merlin, but he's starting to get colder. He's shivering more now, desperately hoping that his boyfriend gets here soon. As if his prayers had been heard, and answered, headlights appear through the fading light and the pouring rain. The vehicle they belong to slows down as it nears him, the horn sounding. Arthur jumps to his feet, and takes hurried steps toward the passenger side door. The light inside turns on as he opens it, Merlin's eyes looking at him.

"Jesus, Arthur, you're soaked! How long have you been out here in this?" He asks incredulously. Arthur shakes his head like a dog, trying to get some water off before falling inside the car, but it doesn't help. He grimaces as he settles in the seat, knowing that he's soaking the upholstery badly.

"A while." He shrugs sheepishly. "I left my father about an hour ago? A little over an hour ago?"

Merlin opens his mouth to say something, but shakes his head and keeps quiet. As Arthur buckles his seatbelt, Merlin pulls away from the curb and heads for home. Nothing more is said between them during the drive home, and Arthur is fidgeting in his seat by the time Merlin finally parks in their spot outside their apartment building. He cuts the engine, removes the key, but stays seated. He's looking out of his side window when Arthur looks at him questioningly.

"What?" He asks. Merlin shoulders raise and fall in a silent sigh.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Merlin replies quietly, still steadfastly looking out the window.

"Call you to what? Pick me up sooner, or to let you know where I was and what happened?" He asks.

Merlin shrugs. "Either. Both." He says.

Arthur chews on his lip for a moment before answering. "I needed some time alone. The things my father said about me, about _you_ , I just... I needed to be alone to sort through all of it." He replies quietly. Merlin takes a moment to take in his words, then nods.

"Okay." Is all he says before opening his door and climbing out. Arthur follows, raindrops immediately running down the back of his neck as he steps out into the downpour again. Merlin is several paces ahead, and Arthur has to rush to catch up. Hesitantly, he reaches out and slides his hand into his boyfriend's. He's relieved when Merlin closes his fingers around his own, the warmth of his palm seeping slightly into his own chilled skin. The respite from the weather as they step through the main doors makes Arthur sigh contentedly. Not long now and he'd be in dry clothes.

As Merlin unlocks the door, swinging it open, he turns to Arthur and says, "Go get changed. Maybe even have a hot shower. I'm going to make some tea."

Arthur nods gratefully, and toes off his soggy trainers. He's just starting to step away, when Merlin's hand on his arm stops him. Looking over his shoulder quizzically, he meets Merlin's eyes. They almost seem more blue than usual. He lifts an eyebrow when Merlin still doesn't say anything. Merlin's eyes, meanwhile, are flicking over his face, studying his features intently. Arthur vaguely wonders what it is that he's searching for, and if he's going to find it or not. After a seemingly endless moment, Merlin lets go, and turns away. Arthur watches him disappear into the kitchen in confusion, standing still in the small entryway for a minute before forcing his nearly numb legs to carry him to their bedroom.

He decides to forgo a hot shower, as pleasant as it sounds at the moment, and instead simply changes, runs a towel over his soaking wet hair, then leaves to find Merlin. His boyfriend is sitting on the sofa, in front of the nearly muted television, mug of steaming tea in hand. There's another mug on the coffee table, waiting for him. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he approaches. Merlin looks his way, face creased with concern, as he sits down. They both remain silent as Arthur leans forward and scoops his mug into his hands. Raising it to his lips, he takes a small sip, testing the temperature. Merlin is once again looking at him when he sits back.

"Arthur?" Merlin finally says, breaking the stillness surrounding them.

Arthur hums in reply, lifting his eyebrows, as he stares unseeingly at the motion on the television screen. One of Merlin's hands comes down to settle on his forearm, pulling his attention over to him.

"Arthur, what happened?" Merlin adds, eyes imploring now.

Arthur frowns slightly. "I don't really want to get into the specifics." He says with a small shakes of his head. "All you really need to know is I got the closure I needed. In a way, I guess. I won't be hearing from my father again. Not anymore." His words almost get stuck in his throat as he speaks them. It's one thing to have the truth rattling around in his head. It is quite another to actually speak them out loud. It seems more final now. More real. His eyes sting, much to his frustration. His father wasn't worth his tears.

Merlin cocks his head to the side in curiosity. "Why?"

Arthur chews on his lip. "He doesn’t approve of the way I’m living my life. How I want to continue to live my life." He glances at Merlin quickly, and takes a deep breath. "I let him know about my intentions, regarding you, and he was less than agreeable to them."

"Your intentions?" Merlin asks, his nose scrunching up the way it does when he gets confused. Arthur takes a deep breath and thinks over his next move carefully. He had _wanted_ this moment to be a little more special, if not for his sake then definitely for Merlin’s. However, now that he had opened his mouth, he had to follow through. The look on his boyfriend’s face pretty much ruled out lying to him.

“Wait here, okay?” He says as he slowly gets to his feet.

“Why?” Merlin asks. “Where are you going?”

Arthur gives him an imploring look. “I’m coming right back, I just have to grab something. Please, just, wait here.”

Merlin frowns, but nods. Arthur almost heaves a breath of relief as he turns to leave the room. His legs are shaky as he moves down the hall toward their bedroom. Flicking the lights on as he enter, he moves to the drawer that he had started habitually checking every day. Tucked safely in the back, right where it should be, is the little black box he had bought a few weeks prior. Honestly, it was a miracle that Merlin hadn’t found it yet. Stowing it in his pocket, he makes his way back to Merlin.

“Okay, for starters, this isn’t how I planned this going. You’re not allowed to get mad at me later, all right?” He says as he sits back down beside his boyfriend.

Merlin gives him a confused look. “Why would I get mad at you?”

“Shush.” Arthur says, pressing a finger to Merlin’s lips. The man glowers at him, but doesn’t speak again. “Okay, good. Now, I have something to say, and I need you to stay quiet until I’m done. Think you can manage that?”

Merlin’s eyes narrow further. “Yes, _Sire_.” He says sarcastically. Arthur snorts a laugh. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Now that the moment has come, he feels frozen. He has no idea what to say, all his previous practiced speeches leaving him in the heat of the moment. He looks up to meet Merlin’s eyes, and nearly gets lost in their endless blue.

“Yellow was always my favourite colour growing up.” He says, surprising Merlin _and_ himself. “When I met you, it felt like... it’s hard to explain. But after, whenever I even blinked, you’re face would be there waiting for me. You’re all I could think about, despite my best efforts not to. As we started to get to know each other, that didn’t change. If anything, it became more common. I’d see someone walk by in a blue shirt, and I’d think of your eyes. Someone would be carrying a coffee to-go cup, and I’d think of how we first met. It didn’t take long before my favourite colour became blue instead.”

Merlin blinks. “Arthur, why are you telling me this?”

“I said to stay quiet until I was done.” Arthur chastises, with absolutely no heat behind the words. “I’m telling you this because you’ve changed me.“

“You’re telling me this because your favourite colour is now blue instead of yellow?” Merlin asks, terribly confused.

Arthur’s face softens into a fond smile. “No. My favourite colour isn’t just blue. My favourite colour is the exact colour blue of your eyes.”

Merlin blushes, ducking his head to hide his face. Arthur reaches out one hand to gently cup his cheek, lifting his face back up, wanting to see his eyes. To see the very thing that he adored so much. Merlin’s mouth opens again, just slightly, as if he wants to speak, but maybe just doesn’t know what to say. At that moment, staring into Merlin’s beautiful blue eyes, Arthur suddenly feels okay. Like maybe this is the perfect moment after all.

“I love you, Merlin. All of you. I love your eyes, and your lips, and your ears, and your everything. They’re the only eyes, and lips, and ears, and everything that I ever want to have close to me again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Merlin. That’s what I told my father.” Merlin still looks gobsmacked at Arthur’s words, even as Arthur slides off the sofa to kneel on one knee before him.

“Merlin,” Arthur says, digging in his pocket, and only struggling to get the small velvet box out a bit. Flicking it open, cheeks a little flushed, he asks, “Will you marry me?”

Merlin blinks again. “Arthur?” His eyes lift from the beautiful gold band inside up to Arthur’s nervous face.

“Look, I know it seems early. We haven’t been dating long, and honestly, I’m terrified. But I know that I love you. And I know that I can’t imagine my life without you. So. What do you say?” Arthur rambles.

Merlin opens his mouth. Closes it. Takes a deep breath. Opens it again, and says, “Arthur, I...”

Arthur can feel his heart rate spike. He’s starting to get nervous, worried, because Merlin hasn’t said _yes_ yet. He had been so sure that they were both on the same page. Maybe he had hallucinated that conversation a while back where Merlin had told him that if Arthur ever popped the question, he would say yes. Maybe he had been wrong this whole time. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he was just a failure. A disappointment. A fuck up.

Gentle hands cup his cheeks, pulling his eyes up to meet blue. “Arthur, stop panicking, you Dollophead, of course my answer is yes. I’m just trying to think of something equally as lovely to say back.”

Arthur lets out his breath in a rush, relief flooding his body so strongly that he almost topples over. “You could’ve just started with yes.” He absolutely _does not_ wheeze out.

Merlin grins. “Yes, Arthur. I will marry you in a heartbeat.”

Arthur grins back, not entirely sure what to say. Instead, he uses slightly shaky hands to pull the ring from it’s nest of velvet, reaching out for Merlin’s hand. Merlin lets Arthur gently run his fingertips over his skin, eyes shining with tears as Arthur slowly slides the ring onto his finger. They both stare at it, in wonder or awe, maybe both. Somehow, it seems right. Almost like it had always been there, it was just visible now. Looking up, Arthur meets Merlin’s eyes.

“I love you, Merlin.” He says again, sincerely, the words still making his heart race a little bit.

Soft fingers run over his cheekbones. “I love you, too, Arthur.” Merlin’s reply still makes butterflies flutter madly in Arthur’s gut. He wonders if that reaction will ever go away. He finds himself hoping it doesn’t. These thoughts soon melt away, however, as Merlin’s soft lips land on his. Fingers curl into his hair, and he lets the small box tumble from his hands and he reaches out instinctively. He feels his _fiancé_ smile as he kisses back eagerly. No matter what his father may think, nothing about this feels wrong. In fact, nothing in his life has ever felt so _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know that you thought! I hope you enjoyed it. I’ve been feeling a little down lately, and needed something to cheer me up a bit.
> 
> If you haven’t already, then check me out on Tumblr!! @messandahalf10


End file.
